Unexpected
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Hanya karena sesuatu yang bernama 'kehilangan', Inuyasha bertemu dengan Miko bernama Kikyo itu. Apa rencana takdir saat ini? / Canon Universe; Alternate Realities
1. Chapter 1

.

**Inuyasha by Takahashi Rumiko**

**Unexpected by Cause I am Stupid**

**Semi Canon**

.

"Para pembasmi youkai, ya?" tanya gadis berambut raven itu pada orang-orang yang datang. "Ternyata benar kalian datang ke sini, apa tujuan kalian?"

Kikyo—gadis itu, sudah berjaga-jaga, kalau saja para pembasmi youkai itu ingin menyerangnya, entah oleh sebab apa. Di punggungnya melekat tempat busur dan panahnya.

"Begini, Miko-sama! Kami hanya ingin minta tolong!" ucap orang yang berada di paling depan.

"Minta tolong?" ulang gadis itu. "Minta tolong apa?"

.

Cakar hanyou tersebut yang tajam mengenai tubuh youkai tersebut hingga darah pun tumpah dan menodai wajah sang hanyou.

"Keh! Walau aku hanyou, aku lebih kuat darimu!" seru hanyou bernama Inuyasha itu sambil mendengus. "Itulah hukuman untuk orang yang mengejekku hanyou!"

Tapi, sebenarnya ejekan itu menancap di hati Inuyasha. Dia pun membatin, _Tapi... aku memang hanyou... aku ingin menjadi youkai sepenuhnya, agar menjadi lebih kuat...!_

Sang hanyou, sambil berjalan menuju hutan tempatnya biasa tinggal pusing memikirkan—

—kira-kira apa yang bisa mengubahnya yang menyedihkan seperti ini menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih kuat, menjadi youkai sepenuhnya?

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benak Inuyasha, dia pun terus merutuki bahwa dia terlahirkan sebagai hanyou.

Sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan yang membuat Inuyasha tersentak.

"Hei, hanyou!"

Inuyasha berpaling menuju suara tersebut berasal, dan mendapati youkai yang berupa persis dengan youkai tadi— hanya saja, lebih besar.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Inuyasha sambil menatap youkai tersebut sinis.

Youkai tersebut tak menggubris pertanyaan Inuyasha, dan berteriak, "Kau hanyou sialan yang berani-beraninya melenyapkan adikku!"

Youkai tersebut berusaha menyerang bahu Inuyasha. Tapi, itu sama sekali tak berguna. Pakaian Inuyasha melindungi dirinya.

Youkai tersebut mendecih, "Tch!" Dia pun menyambung, "Jadi ini pakaian Inu-Taishou yang legendaris itu. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!"

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" hardik Inuyasha sambil mengambil ancang-ancang mencakar youkai tersebut. "MATI KAU!"

Tapi, sebelum cakar Inuyasha mengenainya, youkai tersebut menarik pakaian warna merah Inuyasha yang merupakan warisan Inu-Taishou tersebut dan menghindar.

Youkai itu pun segera hendak menyerang bahu Inuyasha yang tidak dilapisi pakaian tersebut. "KAULAH YANG AKAN MATI, HANYOU!"

"!"

.

"Onee-sama, ada apa?" tanya gadis berpakaian warna oranye sambil mengusap-usap matanya karena masih mengantuk. Matanya menangkap bahwa ada sebuah benda bulat di tangan kakaknya, dan, dia setengah berteriak, "Ini?!"

"Ini disebut sebagai 'Shikon no Tama'," terang Kikyo, tenang.

Gadis berpakaian oranye itu memandang benda bulat itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Apa guna bola bernama Shikon no Tama tersebut? Kenapa ada pada Kikyo-onee-sama?'

.

"Heh! Aku merasakan ada Shikon no Tama di sekitar sana!" ujar youkai tersebut sambil bergegas pergi.

_Shikon no Tama_? tanya Inuyasha dalam hati, dan dia pun memekik, "Hei, bagaimana urusanmu denganku, hah?!"

"Daripada membalaskan dendam adikku, sebaiknya aku menuju tempat Shikon no Tama itu berada saja dahulu!"

Inuyasha terheran-heran, tanyanya dalam hati, _Memangnya Shikon no Tama itu apa, heh?!_

Setelah beberapa lama, Inuyasha baru menyadari youkai tersebut telah lari jauh sambil membawa pakaian pemberian ayahnya, dia pun mengejarnya dan berseru, "TUNGGU! KEMBALIKAN ITU!"

.

Telinga Kikyo yang tajam menangkap sebuah suara teriakan yang sebenarnya adalah teriakan Inuyasha. _Apa yang tadi itu_?

Dan tak lama kemudian, ada youkai yang datang.

"SHIKON NO TAMA!" seru youkai tersebut sambil berusaha menyambar Shikon no Tama dari Kikyo, tapi meleset. Dia pun mundur beberapa langkah. _Manusia ini! Boleh juga!_

"Kau mengincar Shikon no Tama?" tanya Kikyo sinis.

"Kyaaa!" Kaede yang masih kecil takut melihat youkai tersebut dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya.

"Ya! Berikan Shikon no Tama padaku!" perintah youkai itu.

Kikyo hanya diam menatap youkai itu.

Pada akhirnya, youkai itu maju lagi untuk menyerang Kikyo, _Kujadikan saja adiknya sandera_, pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi sebelum dia mengambil Kaede, Kikyo membuat kekkai berwarna ungu, hingga dia terpental dari situ.

"Sial!" umpat youkai tersebut dengan tubuhnya yang terbaring ke tanah.

"Menyerahlah, atau kau mau kuhabisi?" ancam Kikyo sambil beriap-siap menarik anak panahnya.

Tentu saja Youkai itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja meskipun digertak oleh Kikyo, tapi itu bukan masalah, meskipun pada akhirnya sang youkai berhasil menembus kekkainya, Kikyo tinggal menghabisinya, bukan hal yang sulit untuk menghabisi youkai itu.

Setelah berjam-jam mencoba, sang youkai tidak juga berhasil menembus kekkai itu, sayang youkai menghela nafas panjang.

"Kh, aku menyerah!" ungkap youkai itu, dikiranya dengan ini, Kikyo akan menghancurkan kekkainya.

Kikyo mengambil busur dan panahnya dan meletakkannya ke tempatnya lagi, dan berbalik. Berpura-pura dia tidak akan menyerang youkai tersebut.

Youkai itu menghembuskan napas lega. Pura-pura takut akan Kikyo. Tunggu, bukankah memang dia takut pada Kikyo? Mungkin dia tak mau mengakuinya, ya. Dia mulai maju, bersiap-siap menyerang Kikyo dari belakang, tapi…

"HEEEIII, TUNGGU!"

Terdengar suara teriakan. Kikyo menoleh mendengarnya. Youkai itu pun berhenti berjalan.

"Kembalikan pakaianku, Teme!" bentak Inuyasha kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi youkai itu tak mempedulikannya, dan berjalan lagi untuk menyerang Kikyo.

"Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Shikon no Tama dan minta padanya agar mengubahku menjadi lebih kuat!"

Inuyasha tertegun dan berpikir, _Shikon no Tama dapat menambah kekuatan?_

"HYAAAAT!"

Tapi, kekkai Kikyo masih aktif. Youkai yang menabraknya tersebut tergeser dan terpental lagi, sampai-sampai terpelungkup menyentuh tanah, dan dahinya mengenai batu kasar yang ada disitu. Darah segar pun keluar dari dahinya.

"Tch!" dia mendecih lagi sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari keningnya tersebut.

"Fufufu..." tawa Kikyo sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa yang lucu, hah?!" ketus youkai tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya berbohong bahwa kau menyerah!" balas Kikyo dengan nada meremehkan tanpa menghapus senyuman menyeringainya.

Sang youkai menelan ludahnya. "Tch!" Dia mulai putus asa dalam mengincar Shikon no Tama dan menoleh ke arah Inuyasha. "Kalau begitu aku berubah pikiran! Lebih baik aku membunuhmu saja, hanyou!"

Youkai tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya berlari kencang menuju Inuyasha mencoba menyerangnya lagi. Kebetulan Inuyasha sedang lengah.

"K-Kau!"

Iris Inuyasha melebar menyadari serangan youkai tersebut satu sentimeter lagi mendarat ke jantung Inuyasha.

Dia pun menutup matanya, dan membatin, _Apa aku akan mati seperti ini_?

JLEB!

Irisnya melebar merasakan sebuah benda yang menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Si… al—" ucapnya, masih dengan irisnya yang melebar, tak percaya hari ini adalah kematiannya. Telapak tangannya menghadap langit biru tua. "Tak mungkin—"

Irisnya yang tadi menatap langit biru tua nan gelap akhirnya rasanya hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa— dan penglihatannya semakin kabur dan menggelap. Bersamaaan dengan itu, dia merasakan pula tubuhnya mulai hancur, kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Pakaian yang digenggamnya tadi terjatuh, bersamaan dengan panah yang tadi menancap di dadanya.

BRUK!

Setelah beberapa detik tak merasa terjadi apa-apa, tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali, sang hanyou perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya, mendapati tak ada lagi youkai yang tadi, Inuyasha heran.

Lalu, dia melihat apa yang terjatuh di tanah. Pakaian pemberian ayahnya… dan… panah?

Dia menatap ke arah Kikyo. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum padanya. _Apa dia yang menolongku_? tanya Inuyasha, masih tak percaya. Lalu, dia melihat bahwa gadis itu sedang memegang sebuah busur. Inuyasha pun yakin Kikyo-lah yang menolongnya.

Walaupun begitu, Inuyasha terkejut Kikyo melakukannya. "Um, err—"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," tolak Kikyo.

"Siapa juga yang mau berterimakasih!" elak Inuyasha dengan nada kasar. Inuyasha mendengus dan berbalik menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dan mengambil dengan kasar pakaian pemberian ayahnya tersebut yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

Gadis tersebut berbalik pula, melangkahkan kakinya dan berkata pada adiknya, "Ayo masuk, Kaede."

"Baik!" balas Kaede sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. Dan iris matanya melebar mendapati senyuman lembut terulas di bibir kakaknya.

_Onee-sama_…?

.

Sambil menuju pohon di hutan dia biasa tinggal, Inuyasha mengingat lagi perkataan youkai tadi seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Shikon no Tama dan minta padanya agar mengubahku menjadi lebih kuat_!"

Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dikatakan youkai itu benar, bahwa Shikon no Tama dapat menambah kekuatan. Dirinya pun dipenuhi keinginan untuk merebut Shikon no Tama dari Kikyo, walaupun hati kecilnya sebenarnya menolak.

.

"Heeeiii, Miko!"

Miko yang dipanggil—Kikyo menoleh.

"Kemarin, kata youkai itu, Shikon no Tama dapat menambah kekuatan, bukan?!"

"Ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Kikyo. "Apa kau jadi mengincar Shikon no Tama?"

"YAAA! BERIKAN SHIKON NO TAMA PADAKU!"

JDUK! JDUK! JDUK!

"Ukkkh!" Inuyasha tertancap di pohon yang ada di situ.

"Hanyou, apa kau mengincar Shikon no Tama untuk menjadi youkai sepenuhnya?" tanya Kikyo, ingin memastikan.

"Kh! Itu bukan urusanmu! Bagaimana kau tahu aku han—"

"Karena kemarin, youkai itu memanggilmu hanyou," balas Kikyo. "Telingaku tidak mungkin salah dengar, 'kan, hanyou?"

"Kh! Hanyou! Hanyou! Hanyou! Semuanya memanggilku hanyou! Menyebalkan! Aku ingin merubah diriku menjadi lebih kuat dengan Shikon no Tama! Takkan kubiarkan orang-orang memanggilku hanyou lagi! Hei! Berikan segera Shikon no Tama padaku!"

Tapi, Kikyo tak menggubris perkataan Inuyasha dan bergegas pergi.

"Terus terang saja! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kikyo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ikut campur urusanku! Melenyapkan youkai tersebut! Akulah yang harus membinasakannya! Tanpamu, aku bisa melakukannya, tahu! Karena aku selalu akan membunuh orang yang memanggilku hanyou! Tapi kesempatan itu hilang karenamu! Kau tahu?! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu suatu saat! Karena kau menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk membunuhnya dan juga memanggilku hanyou! Setelah menjadi youkai sepenuhnya dengan Shikon no Tama, aku yakin bisa melakukannya!"

Kikyo berusaha menjadi dingin pada Inuyasha, dia berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Selama aku melindungi Shikon no Tama, itu tak akan terjadi."

"Berisik! Jangan meremehkanku! Aku juga sudah tahu dimana aku bisa menemukanmu, yaitu di rumahmu, dan juga aku tahu dimana itu! Kalau kau tidak berada di rumah pun, aku tetap tahu dimana dirimu dengan baumu! Bau darah youkai! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Shikon no Tama darimu, Miko bau darah youkai!"

Kikyo tetap tak menanggapi Inuyasha, dan membatin, _Bau, ya_... sambil tersenyum sedih.

**TBC**

GAJE =^="

Reviewnya? Kalau gak ada yang review, apa mau dikata, ini gaje banget :"


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Inuyasha by Takahashi Rumiko**

**Unexpected by Cause I am Stupid**

**Semi Canon**

.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Gadis Miko itu terengah-engah napasnya setelah menghabisi seekor youkai.

Menyadari adanya aura lain yang berada di situ, sang gadis menatap ke belakang dengan ujung matanya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya, dan mata cokelatnya menangkap adanya seorang manusia dengan pakaian yang beberapa hari yang lalu dilihatnya.

'_Hanyou itu'? Tapi, rasanya rambutnya berbeda. Apa pakaian itu lagi-lagi dicuri?_

"Siapa?" tanya gadis Miko tersebut sambil membalikkan tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Pakaian itu... aku pernah melihatnya, tapi sepertinya kau berbeda dari pemilik aslinya."

Dalam sekejap, hujan menerpa kedua insan tersebut. Semakin lama, semakin deras. Keheningan tercipta antara mereka hingga suara khas orang yang duduk di atas pohon itu memecahkannya.

"Ah, rupanya kau lagi, ya, Miko bau darah youkai," ujar Inuyasha—yang berubah menjadi manusia karena saat ini bulan purnama.

"Suara dan ejekan itu... Kau hanyou waktu itu, ya?" tanya Kikyo lagi. _Benar juga... saat ini 'kan bulan purnama... _"Kenapa kau ada disini, hanyou? Apa kau mengikutiku karena mengincar Shikon no Tama?"

"T-Tidak! Ini kebetulan saja!" kilah Inuyasha dengan suara nyaring.

Mata Kikyo sedikit membesar untuk sesaat, lalu menajam. "Begitu, ya," sahut Kikyo sambil tersenyum dingin yang disertai kekehan kecil.

"Apa yang lucu, hah?!" hardik Inuyasha kesal. "Kau tahu, aku masih belum menyerah tentang Shikon no Tama. Cepat berikan! Atau kau mau bertarung, hah?!"

"Keras kepala," komentar Kikyo datar, dan tanpa menggubris permintaan maupun ajakan Inuyasha, dia berbalik, hendak pergi dari situ. Namun, merasakan tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi, Kikyo meremas pakaiannya dan dia terduduk serta tersungkur di atas tanah. "A-Ah!"

Pingsankah dia? Melihat itu, Inuyasha langsung bergegas mendekati Kikyo dengan langkah yang cukup cepat.

Disentuhnya darah yang mengalir dari dahi yang terkena batu, melewati pipi Kikyo. Hujan menjadi semakin deras dan alirannya yang mengenai wajah Kikyo menghapus keberadaan kotoran di wajah sang Miko.

"Dia pingsan, ya," gumam Inuyasha. Sesaat terlintas di benaknya bahwa bila dia bisa membunuh gadis ini, mungkin dia dapat mendapatkan Shikon no Tama.

Tapi, entah kenapa, cara licik tersebut seolah-olah terlupakan, karena sang Hanyou menyadari jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan merasakan permukaan wajahnya memanas. Baru kali ini dia melihat sang Miko sedekat ini.

Tiba-tiba setelah telinganya yang cukup tajam menangkap teriakan, dia tersentak.

"Kikyo-sama!"

"Kikyo-sama!"

Kaki Inuyasha spontan berlari dari situ.

"Onee-sama!" panggil suara yang kedengarannya pemiliknya masih kecil. "Kikyo onee-sama!"

Mata Kaede membelalak melihat Kikyo, dan segera berlari menuju tempat Kikyo terbaring, serta mengulang sebutannya lagi guna membangunkannya, "ONEE-SAMA!"

"Kaede, ya?" sahut Kikyo yang mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Onee-sama baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Kaede cemas, apalagi mendapati darah mengalir di wajah kakaknya. Sang kakak hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan diiringi tatapan lembut.

Kemudian, mata cokelatnya menatap ke belakang maupun depan, mencari lawan bicaranya tadi. Setelah mendapati tak adanya Inuyasha, mulutnya menganga kecil, yang langsung digantikan seulas senyum tipis.

_Dia tak membunuhku...? _

.

Inuyasha duduk di atas pohon tempatnya tadi duduk setelah tadi mendapati bahwa gadis yang tadi bersama rombongannya sudah pergi.

"Hah! Bodoh sekali aku! Kenapa aku tidak memanfaatkan peluang tadi, ya?!" tanya Inuyasha monolog. Sekilas wajah Kikyo menghantui pikirannya lagi. "Miko itu... namanya Kikyo, ya..."

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak mendengar suara teriakan, "SHIKON NO TAMA! Aku harus lekas tahu dimana Shikon no Tama berada! Aku akan mendapatkannya, bukan orang lain!"

"Urusai!" omelnya.

_Banyak juga yang mengincar Shikon no Tama selain aku... youkai waktu itu, dia... dan lain-lain. Melindungi Shikon no Tama itu sulit, ya... Kikyo? Keh! Tapi, mendapatkan Shikon no Tama juga tak kalah sulit gara-gara kau! _

.

Anak itu membasuh tangannya dengan air danau tersebut, lalu meminumnya. "Segar!" ucapnya senang. Tiba-tiba saja, ada youkai yang keluar dari danau tersebut, membuat Kaede menjerit ketakutan, "Aaaa! Tasukete kudasaaaiii, Onee-samaaa!"

Gadis yang sedang memetik beberapa buah dari pohon di sekitar situ segera datang, mengambil busur dan panahnya dari tabungnya dan menarik dan melepaskan panahnya hingga panah tersebut mengenai seekor youkai hingga youkai itu lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Nah," ujarnya pelan.

"Onee-sama!" sebut Kaede yang tadi bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

Kikyo lalu membungkukkan dirinya sedikit, dan menyodorkan suatu buah. "Makanlah buah apel ini, Kaede."

"Hai'!" balas Kaede sambil mengangguk dan juga meraih apel merah tersebut. "Arigatou, onee-sama."

Kikyo balas mengangguk. Kemudian mendadak dia merasakan ada aura lain disitu, sehingga dia berbalik dan mendapati orang yang kemarin dia temui. "Kau!"

"Kikyo, berikan Shikon no Tama padaku," perintah Inuyasha sambil menyeringai lebar, juga memamerkan kukunya.

"Tak mau menyerah juga, ya?" ucap—tanya—Kikyo pelan sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Memang! Sudah kubilang aku takkan menyerah!" Inuyasha mengingatkan. "Kita akhiri saat ini! Makanya, cepat suruh anak itu pergi!"

"Kaede, pergilah," kata Kikyo pada Kaede yang menatapnya cemas. "Tenanglah, Onee-sama akan baik-baik saja."

Kaede pun mengangguk karena yakin pada kakaknya.

_Miko bau darah youkai yang mengandalkan busur dan panahnya... dia pasti hebat bisa diserahkan tugas menjaga Shikon no Tama... tapi aku tidak yakin dia bisa menang dariku_!

Inuyasha mulai mempersiapkan cakarnya.

_Dia yang bukan Youkai maupun manusia... Hanyou yang mengandalkan cakarnya..._

Kikyo juga mempersiapkan busur dan panahnya. "Biarkan aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan... Waktu itu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Waktu itu, aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudahnya membunuhku..."

Inuyasha dalam sekejap memiliki rona merah di pipinya mengingat saat itu. _Hei, ada apa denganku_?! tanyanya dalam hati. "Uh, k-kau pikir aku selicik itu?" terang—tanya—Inuyasha.

"Hmph... benar juga," ucap Kikyo sambil terkekeh sedikit, yang langsung memicu seruan 'apa-yang-lucu?' dari Inuyasha yang diabaikan olehnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi... Hanyou, namamu siapa? Kau pasti punya nama, 'kan? Walaupun kau Hanyou."

"Hanyou, hanyou! Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Inuyasha yang jengkel dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Kikyo sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, yang tidak dijawab Inuyasha. "Maka, beritahu aku namamu."

Inuyasha menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan membalas, "Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha, ya?" ucap—tanya—Kikyo yang mulai mengerti. "Akan kuingat..."

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI, KIKYOOO!" teriak Inuyasha sambil berlari dan hendak mencakar jantung Kikyo dengan kuku tajamnya. Tapi, sebelumnya sebuah panah sudah dilepaskan—ah, dua! Tiga panah, empat panah, dan... LIMA!

Suatu panah menempel di lengan kanan Inuyasha, dua panah di lengan kiri, satu panah di paha kanan maupun kiri.

Satu panah lagi... panah keenam... Sasaran berikutnya... JANTUNG! Hidup Inuyasha akan berakhir pada bidikan berikutnya.

Kikyo memegang busur dan panahnya. Inuyasha yang melihatnya menutup kedua kelopak matanya sambil menelan ludah. _Berakhir sampai disini... _

Kikyo masih memegang busur dan panahnya...

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Inuyasha bingung kenapa panah itu belum juga terasa di jantungnya. Dia membuka matanya, dan mendapati sang Miko yang sedang bergegas pergi. Dia tersentak dan memekik, "Tunggu, brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanfaatkan peluang untuk membunuhku, hah?!"

"Berhenti menggangguku!" seru sang Miko sambil berbalik. "Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang panahku untuk hal yang bisa kulakukan kapan saja."

Inuyasha menggeram mendengar sindiran sang pemilik rambut raven tersebut. Kikyo berbalik lagi, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka tak menyadari mereka dilihat seseorang.

_Aku bingung... kenapa Onee-sama tidak membunuh Inuyasha seperti youkai lainnya? Alasan yang dikatakannya tidak masuk akal. Bukankah youkai lain juga bisa Onee-sama bunuh kapan saja?_

Kaede keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya—pohon di dekat sana. Dia menyusul kakaknya. Kikyo menoleh menyadari adanya adiknya tersebut. "Kaede? Ah, Kaede, bisakah kau mengambilkan sebuah tanaman... Saruhozuki... secukupnya? Itu bisa mengurangi pembengkakan," pinta Kikyo yang langsung dibalas anggukan dan perkataan 'hai'!' dari Kaede. "Aku ingin kesana dahulu," jelas Kikyo sambil menunjuk daerah berair yang merupakan sambungan dari danau tadi.

Kaede mengangguk lagi. _Sebenarnya, sejak 'saat itu'... onee-sama sering membasuh dirinya._

**Flash Back**

"Berisik! Jangan meremehkanku! Aku juga sudah tahu dimana aku bisa menemukanmu, yaitu di rumahmu, dan juga aku tahu dimana itu! Kalau kau tidak berada di rumah pun, aku tetap tahu dimana dirimu dengan baumu! Bau darah youkai! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Shikon no Tama darimu, Miko bau darah youkai!"

**End of Flash Back**

_Apa Onee-sama terluka dengan omongan Inuyasha waktu itu, ya? Huh! Eh, ya sudahlah... aku akan mengambil tanaman yang disuruh Onee-sama tadi... Saruhozuki, 'kan?_

.

Inuyasha menatap heran sosok gadis di depannya yang sedang membasuh dirinya. _Kenapa, sih, dia, akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melakukan aktifitas ini..._ ucapnya dalam hati karena bingung. Kemudian dirinya menyadari ejekan yang terus dilontarkannya pada Kikyo. Dia pun merasa itu demi menghapus bau darah youkai tersebut, agar youkai-youkai yang mengandalkan indera penciuman tak dapat melacak keberadaannya.

_Tidak... bukankah dia sakit hati?_

.

"Ng, ini 'kan, Saruhozuki yang tadi diminta onee-sama?" terka Kaede sambil memetik sebuah tanaman. "Yosh! Kalau begini, tinggal mengumpulkannya!"

"SHIKON NO TAMAAA!"

Kaede tertegun mendengar suara itu. "TOLOOONG!" pekiknya sambil berlari. Tapi, sang Youkai mengejar Kaede.

"Dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkan Shikon no Tama dari Kikyo itu!" serunya senang, lalu mengarahkan dua tangannya yang masing-masing memiliki keenam jari untuk menangkap Kaede.

"Rasakan ini!" Kaede terkejut mendengar sebuah suara.

**Inuyasha! Dia mengarahkan cakarnya—**

"HIAAAAAAT!"

Kaede menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya karena takut cakar Inuyasha mengenainya.

—**yang segera menghancurkan sang youkai. **

"Keh! Siluman lemah ingin merebut Shikon no Tama dariku!" celotehnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"A-Anooo...," Kaede melontarkan satu kata dengan tergagap-gagap, Inuyasha langsung menoleh dan berkata 'hah?'. Kaede sedikit menunduk sambil mengatakan kelanjutannya, "Kau menolongku... terima kasih."

Inuyasha mendengus lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari Kaede. "Jangan salah mengerti tentangku! Aku hanya tidak ingin Shikon no Tama diambil youkai lain!" elaknya.

Kaede mengernyitkan alisnya. _Aku bingung... kenapa Inuyasha tidak mengincarku untuk dijadikan sandera seperti youkai itu?_

Tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang. "O-Onee-sama!"

"Kaede, maaf terlambat, aku datang ke sini tadi aku mendengar suara teriakanmu..." ujar Kikyo lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Onee-sama lihat sendiri, dia yang menolongku!" jelas Kaede sambil menunjuk— "Eh, lho, mana dia?"

Inuyasha rupanya sudah menghilang tadi. Kikyo pun tersenyum lembut, dia sadar Inuyashalah yang menyelamatkan Kikyo tadi. "Sudahlah, Kaede... Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke sumur itu untuk membuang tulang youkai ini..."

"Baiklah!"

Di kejauhan Inuyasha melihat senyuman lembut Kikyo dengan wajah memerah.

.

"Inuyasha, kemarilah," ajak Miko yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan. "Aku tahu kau ada disini."

Inuyasha yang tadi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak pun keluar, dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kikyo.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol santai seperti ini, ya?" komentar—tanya—sang pemilik iris cokelat.

"Jadi kenapa?" ketus Inuyasha tak peduli.

"Kau yang menyelamatkan Kaede, 'kan?" tanya Kikyo ingin memastikan.

"Keh! Soal itu rupanya!" sinis Inuyasha sambil membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap arah lain—kanan.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih..." ucap Kikyo sambil sedikit menunduk pelan.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak sepertimu!" celetuk Inuyasha sambil menoleh sedikit.

Kikyo pun tidak merespon sama sekali, lalu membuang pandangannya dari Inuyasha, dan begitu pula Inuyasha. Mereka melihat pemandangan yang terbentang di depan mereka dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Angin pun meniup-niup kedua insan tersebut, benar-benar menyejukkan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kikyo menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Inuyasha dan memulai pembicaraan lagi, "Inuyasha... bagaimanakah aku terlihat? Apakah aku terlihat seperti manusia?"

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu?!" ketus Inuyasha lagi.

"Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahanku pada makhluk lainnya..." terang Kikyo. "Bila tidak begitu, youkai akan dengan mudahnya mencelakaiku. Aku manusia... tapi juga tidak. Kau sama sepertiku... kau bukan youkai sepenuhnya... kau hanyou. Karena itulah, aku... tidak membunuhmu," Kikyo mengakui sambil melihat Inuyasha— dan menundukkan kepalanya. Irisnya semakin melebar karena terkejut akan kata-katanya tadi.

_Kenapa aku berkata seperti ini pada Inuyasha? Bukankah ini juga menunjukkan kelemahanku? Tidak... aku percaya pada Inuyasha._

"Heh!" Inuyasha mendengus. "Apa itu? Mengeluh? Tidak sepertimu sama sekali!"

Inuyasha pun segera beranjak dari tempat pendudukannya, tapi kemudian dia menoleh lagi pada Kikyo. "Ng?"

"Begitu... tidak sepertiku, ya?" tanya Kikyo sambil tersenyum... tapi di matanya tergambarkan ekspresi sedih.

Inuyasha terpaku melihatnya. Dia menyesal mengatakan hal tadi... itu seperti dia melarang Kikyo untuk mengeluh saja, 'kan? Padahal orang yang tidak mempunyai beban seberat Kikyo sangat sering mengeluh.

Kikyo pun beranjak. "Inuyasha..."

"Em, kenapa?" tanya Inuyasha yang masih dihantui rasa bersalah.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa..." Kikyo melangkahkan kakinya. Inuyasha mendiamkan saja dirinya. Semakin lama, Miko itu semakin menjauh.

_Kikyo... _

"Kikyo! Besok datang ke sini lagi!" perintah Inuyasha, menghentikan langkah Kikyo. Sang pemilik rambut raven pun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, dan benar-benar berbalik.

Melihat wajah Kikyo, wajah Inuyasha dipenuhi semburat merah untuk mengatakannya, "A-Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu..."

"Kau ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku?" ulang Kikyo, lalu tersenyum geli dengan rona di pipi Inuyasha dan melanjutkan, "Itu bagus... aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Heeeh? Shikon no Tama?!" tanya Inuyasha kencang penuh harapan, yang dijawab 'tentu-saja-tidak' oleh Kikyo. "Keh! Kalau begitu, aku tidak peduli!"

.

"Itu... Kotodama no Nenju, 'kan?" tanya Kaede pada kakaknya. "Mau memberikannya pada Inuyasha?"

"Benar... Ini untuk mencegahnya berbuat yang tidak baik pada warga desa," Kikyo mengiyakan. "Nah... kira-kira sebutan apa yang bisa dipakai, ya?"

_Onee-sama terlihat sangat bergembira! Aku tak pernah melihatnya benar-benar seperti ini sejak dia mendapat tugas menjaga Shikon no Tama._

"Aku ingat... Miko itu, Tsubaki... memberiku kutukan," ujar Kikyo sambil menerawang, mengingat saat iris Kuro Miko itu berubah menjadi merah. Lalu dia terkekeh sedikit. "Hah..., untuk apa aku merisaukannya? Aku tidak takut mati dengan tidak biasa."

"Onee-sama..."

_Apa maksudmu mengingat itu kembali? _

"Bagaimana kalau... kata 'itoshii' saja yang kupakai untuk Kotodama ini, ya?" tanya Kikyo monolog sambil tersenyum melihat benda bulat warna violet yang belum terangkai menjadi sebuah kalung Kotodama no Nenju tersebut.

**TBC**

Special thanks buat yang review di chap 1! Gimana storynya? :') Semoga memuaskaann~~~ Btw, yang belum tahu, 'itoshii' itu 'beloved' alias 'tersayang' :)


End file.
